


Милосердие

by leoriel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниссе хочется, чтобы Сара жила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милосердие

Когда Нисса в первый раз открывает глаза, все вокруг белое. Она пытается подняться — и падает, пытается закричать — охает от боли. Отец учил ее представлять себя смертоносным кинжалом, Нисса — клинок, вмерзший в лед. Пальцы уже не шевелятся, руки и ноги как куски мертвого дерева.   
Те, кто напал на нее, прекрасно знали, на что она способна, поэтому сделали все, чтобы упав, она уже не поднялась. Ниссе десять и она лучше всех после отца и Талии владеет мечом. Ниссе десять и она убила больше людей, чем иные девочки видели кукол. Ниссе десять и она подвела своего отца, и от этого, от дикой глухой обиды, собственной никчемности хочется плакать.   
Ей не жаль, что она умирает. Ей жаль, что она не успеет найти и убить того, кто ее предал.   
Отец послал ее с поручением: никто не заподозрил бы в неразговорчивой маленькой девочке дочь демона. Не заподозрил бы, если бы ему не сказали, а значит, его ждет страшная, жуткая смерть. Нисса хотела бы представить их крики, но не слышит ничего, кроме довольного смеха врагов.  
Она тоже смеялась, когда увидела их оружие — куски металла и пластика, похожие на игрушечные пистолеты мальчишек в деревне, только больше. Может быть, там, откуда они пришли, смеются над мечом и стрелами. Может быть, они станут смеяться, убив ее отца и сестру.   
Когда Нисса во второй раз открывает глаза, все вокруг красное. В ушах звенит от птичьего крика, мир перевернулся, когда она смежила веки. Вокруг разбросаны в беспорядке тела врагов, в отличие от Ниссы они действительно мертвы.   
— Талия? — шепчет Нисса, не слыша собственный голос. Талия бы не стала ее спасать, не так. Отец бы заставил ее подняться, дал меч. Отец бы никогда не взял ее на руки.   
— Не бойся, — читает по губам Нисса. У женщины, спасшей ей жизнь, горячие руки, горячие губы — она целует ее в висок, как сестру. Только у Ниссы нет других сестер, а в Нанда Парбат никто не носит белое. — Они пришли сюда из-за меня, но больше не причинят тебе вреда.   
— Пусть приходят, я убью их всех.  
— Я забыла, какая ты бесстрашная, — она улыбается уголками рта, произнося ее имя, — Нисса.  
— Убивать детей, только он мог до этого додуматься, — женщина, которая говорит эти слова, носит птичьи крылья за спиной. Нисса решает, что это ее крик отобрал и вновь вернул слух. Если существует Яма Лазаря, почему бы и не быть женщинам-птицам.   
— Рип Хантер дал нам всего полчаса, и половина уже истекла, — мужчина в одной футболке и брюках стоит на снегу. Когда он говорит, Ниссу обдает волной жара.   
— Я могу подбросить ее до Нанда Парбат, — предлагает женщина-птица. Женщина в белом кивает, и в следующее мгновение Нисса летит. Она пытается запомнить их лица, запомнить тропу, чтобы не являться к отцу с пустыми руками, но они исчезают слишком быстро. Женщина-птица нарочно петляет в воздухе, поднимается то выше, то ниже.   
— Я бы подлетела ближе, — извиняется женщина-птица. Она приземлилась в нескольких сотнях шагов от крепости. Обычно Нисса преодолевает их бегом, сейчас каждый шаг дается с трудом, — но твой отец не должен нас увидеть.  
— Я все равно ему расскажу, — хмурится Нисса. — Зачем тогда вы меня спасли?   
— Дети не должны умирать одни на снегу. Никто не должен умирать один. А теперь иди. Канарейка сказала, ты сильнее, чем выглядишь.   
Нисса падает без сознания, лишь дойдя до ворот. 

— Человек, что привел тебя, сказал: в тебе не осталось страха, — Нисса подносит к ее горлу меч, она даже не вздрагивает, словно металл не холодит кожи. — Если это так, тебе лучше уйти. Лиге нужны убийцы, не мертвые.   
Лиге нужны те, кто преклонит колени перед великим Ра’с аль Гулом. Те, кто умеют испытывать покорность и трепет. Тот, кто возомнил себя бесстрашным, уже мертв, убить его — высшее милосердие. Только вспоминая ее улыбку, ее смех, Ниссе не хочется быть милосердной. Ей хочется, чтобы она жила.   
— Меня звали Сара. Теперь моя жизнь принадлежит Лиге.   
Нисса хмурится, это правильный ответ, но неясно, действительно Сара верит в свои слова или кто-то в темнице ее научил. Скорее всего, научил. Она выглядит достаточно жалобно.   
— Вчера ты смеялась над нами, сегодня вверяешь жизнь?  
— На острове я знала человека, который умел убивать так же ловко. Я вспомнила о нем, когда увидела казнь.   
— Тот человек, он был из Лиги? Тот, кто привел тебя?   
Сара смеется, ее смех поначалу напоминает на птичье чириканье, только обрывается хриплым кашлем. Вчера, когда она засмеялась в первый раз, один из членов Лиги решил, что разум оставил ее.   
— Нет. Я подумала, что если бы умела драться так, то не попала бы сюда. Я бы убила его во сне.  
— Если вступишь в Лигу, то не сможешь отомстить, пока Ра’с аль Гул не отдаст приказ. Возможно, ты никогда не вернешься на остров.   
— Будет довольно знать, что он не сможет убить меня еще раз.   
— Ты настолько боишься смерти?   
Тот, кто слишком боится смерти, уже мертв, убить его — милосердие. Как и милосердие — лишить жизни безумца.   
— Ты когда-нибудь пробовала дышать под водой? — разумеется, Нисса пробовала, вставив соломинку в рот. Это старая техника, иногда к врагу проще всего подобраться именно под водой. Но кажется, Сара говорит не об этом. — Если тебя вытащили на поверхность в тот момент, когда ты почти утоп, становится страшно сделать выдох. Но я дышу.   
— Многие соглашаются на тренировки, — чаще всего ведомые отчаянием или ложной надеждой сбежать, думает Нисса, — но только единицы вступают в Лигу.  
Сара все еще пристально на нее смотрит, и Нисса молчит о судьбе тех, кто не вступает в Лигу или решает покинуть ее.  
Они разговаривают в одной из угловых башен, выше нежилые комнаты, отсюда можно увидеть орлов и серое затянутое тучами небо. Здесь достаточно высоко, чтобы Сара поняла. 

Нисса пропускает удар, когда ловит себя на том, что любуется плавными, опасными движениями Сары. Она достаточно честна с собой, чтобы знать: это не гордость учителя за ученика или восхищение.   
Сара ухмыляется и бьет туда, где секунду назад была голова Ниссы. Если бы Нисса не была дочерью Демона, ее голова бы треснула, как арбуз.  
— Ты обещала не поддаваться.   
— Я обещала, что срублю твою голову с плеч.  
Приятно, она не верит, что стала невероятно хороша всего за одну ночь. Хотя, стоит признать, она хороша. Достаточно, чтобы это отвлекало от поединка, но не мешало им наслаждаться.   
— Если я не буду усердна в тренировках, — поправляет ее Сара и стирает со лба пот.  
— Ра’с аль Гул отрубил бы тебе сейчас руку.   
— Ты пытаешься выглядеть такой же, как твой отец и сестра, но у тебя не выходит.  
А за это, думает Нисса, они бы точно вырвали тебе язык. Она ждет продолжения, но Сара замолкает.   
— Ты могла бы обезоружить меня, а вместо этого чешешь языком, — выплевывает слова Нисса. Она взялась учить Сару, сочтя: из нее можно сделать что-то стоящее, не просто пушечное мясо или служанку.   
Сара бьет по запястью и от неожиданности, от того, что она все же решилась, Нисса едва не выпускает меч.   
— Хоть что-то, — говорит она, зажимая царапину пальцем.   
По-настоящему ее застигает врасплох другое. Сара молча отрезает лоскут от рубашки и перевязывает Ниссе руку.

Первое задание Лиги — дело, которое каждый из ее убийц должен завершить в одиночку. Простое чистое убийство. В первый раз редко кому выпадает больше двоих. Можно видеть смерть каждый день в Нанда Парбат, но к крови на своих руках нужно привыкнуть.   
Правда в том, что никто не бывает в этот момент по-настоящему одинок. Следом за первым убийцей Лига по его следам посылает второго: если кандидат покроет себя позором, кто-то должен избавиться от тела.  
Нисса следует за Сарой как тень. Ее цель — старый враг отца. Впрочем, недостаточно почетный, чтобы Демон лично пришел за его жизнью, скорее он как старая заноза, которая иногда дает о себе знать. Может быть, причиненная им обида настолько давняя, что оба они не вспомнят ее истоков.   
Ра’с аль Гул живет долго, его память цепляется больше за имена, чем за грехи врагов.   
Нисса лежит на траве и в бинокль любуется тем, как Сара избавляется от спящих в будке охранников. Не больше двух врагов Лиги должен устранить в свое первое задание ее боец, но никто не считает тех, кто дерется за деньги.  
Если бы этот человек знал Ра’с аль Гула лучше, то нанял бы вдвое больше охранников, воспитал воинами своих детей, но все, что они могут — это проматывать его деньги.   
Сара мешкает, перелезая через ограду. Военные любят сторожевые вышки, собачьи будки, колючую проволоку. Нисса видит темную, выворачивающую из-за угла фигуру.   
Отошедший по нужде охранник. Скорее всего, он глуп и бестолков, но такие умеют поднимать тревогу.  
Нисса тянется за сюрикеном — чтобы метнуть его надо подобраться чуть ближе или дать Саре знак — и останавливает свою руку. Она видела множество испытаний, впервые ей захотелось помочь.  
Или приблизить чужую смерть. Если воин не в силах справиться с миссией сам, милосердие — убить его, не допустив провала.  
Нисса ложится обратно в траву и ждет. По традиции важен лишь результат, но все прекрасно знают, что если, тренированный Лигой, ты не возвращаешься с первой миссии за сорок минут, значит, ты либо жалостлив, либо мертв.   
Ра’с аль Гул не послал бы новичка, если бы охрана была по-настоящему серьезной или высоко ценил жизнь своего врага.   
Сара возвращается ровно через сорок минут. Или все же оставляет что-то в особняке, потому что идет она, пошатываясь, бережет левую сторону. По правилам Нисса должна сначала зайти внутрь и убедиться, что все действительно мертвы и Сара не оставила следов.   
По правилам Нисса не должна выдавать свое присутствие, но все же она не выдерживает. Когда ты долго наблюдаешь за кем-то, то сродняешься с ним. Трудно отделить себя от него. Ниссе кажется, что это она, а не Сара вошла в особняк и теперь идет, истекая кровью.  
— Он мертв, — тихо говорит Сара, если появление Ниссы стало для нее сюрпризом, она ничем себя не выдает. — Ты можешь проверить. Я не опозорила Лигу.   
— Ты ранена, — то, что задумывалось вопросом, звучит как упрек.   
— Я выполнила задание.   
— Не двигайся, — приказывает Нисса. От Сары пахнет кровью. Странно, что она не оставляет за собой красный след.   
Сара кивает и осторожно опускается на траву ровно туда, где лежала с биноклем Нисса.   
В особняке Нисса находит два тела — или гораздо больше, но именно о двух она доложит отцу — старика и четырнадцатилетней девчонки.   
Похоже, она его внучка, племянница или любовница. В любом случае он был дорог ей достаточно, чтобы она защищала его с ножом.   
На кухне стоят баллоны с газом. Нисса ставит на окно зажженную свечку и выкручивает вентили.

Ночью в Нанда Парбат Нисса слышит тихий смех, ударяющийся о камень. Их кельи рядом, так часто живут учитель и ученик — если речь, конечно, не идет о Ра’с аль Гуле, — скоро Сару повысят в ранге, позволят самой выбрать место, где она хочет жить. Не то, чтобы каменные кельи хоть чем-то отличались друг от друга.   
Сара смеется, когда ей хочется плакать — это ее способ выразить и веселье, и горе, и страх. Ниссе понадобилось много времени, чтобы выяснить. По-хорошему ей и вовсе не следует это знать.  
Как и открывать дверь ночью в чужую келью. Нисса знает, что Сара притворится спящей, если она постучит. Сара ни за что ее не впустит, в Лиге ты первым делом учишься справляться со всем сам.   
Милосердие — убить того, кто связал себя ненужной и опасной привязанностью.   
Только Нисса уже умерла тогда, на снегу, каждый следующий вздох — подарок.   
— Иногда я думаю, что сказал бы отец. Мой отец. Если бы видел меня сейчас.  
— Твой отец считает, что ты мертва. Я не думаю, что ты можешь разочаровать его еще больше.   
— Ты плохо знаешь моего отца, — пожимает плечами Сара. — Младшие дочери созданы для разочарования своих родителей.  
— Ты больше не его дочь, — поправляет Нисса, — ты принадлежишь Лиге.  
Сара пристально на нее смотрит, видно, вместо слов Ниссы слышит что-то другое.   
— Тогда зачем ты пришла?  
“Вступление в Лигу означает смерть старой жизни, тебе лучше смириться с этим”, — собирается сказать Нисса, но Сара не вызывает в ней жалости. Такое говорят только слабым, а Сара никогда не казалась ей слабой, даже когда ее, грязную и обессиленную, приволок в подарок лидеру один из членов Лиги.  
Сара отвечает на поцелуи, как отвечают на удары — отбивает и перехватывает, подается вперед, кладет руку ей на затылок.   
Сара обычно ведет себя так, будто все по-настоящему плохое с ней уже произошло, но ей интересно увидеть, что еще приготовила жизнь.   
Когда они избавляются от одежды, и Нисса проводит пальцем по краю раны под ребрами, Сара крепко сжимает зубы.   
Нисса, стоя на коленях, целует ее в живот, поглаживает бедра и замирает на полпути. Сара разводит в сторону свои прекрасные, божественные ноги.  
У нее действительно красивые ноги. Накачанные икры, сбитые коленки, не портит вида даже синяк на большем пальце. Нисса бы перецеловала все ее синяки, каждую ссадину, каждый шрам. Она уверена, что под ребрами точно останется шрам, как и в том, что потом он покажется ей таким же прекрасным.   
Но именно сейчас Ниссе интересней смотреть, как меняется выражение лица Сары, когда она ласкает ее ртом.   
За все время Сара не произносит ни слова, с ее губ срываются только тихие, хриплые вздохи. Кончив, она на мгновение отталкивает Ниссу от себя, а затем обессиленно сползает на пол, увлекая за собой.   
Каждое место, куда Сара целует ее, обдает теплом.   
Может быть, воины, спасшие ее, тогда были правы. Как бы не считал отец, в том не было унижения. Они спасли ее, чтобы она спасла и встретила Сару.   
Никто не должен умирать один.


End file.
